Hakuouki Reimeiroku FF: Mirai no Roushigumi
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: Okita Shouta, Fujita Himeji, Yamazaki Ryuuji, dan Harada Suzume adalah generasi kedua dari keturunan Shinsengumi. Skl lgi, spt yg pernh trjd pd org tua mereka, ke-4 kenshin berbakat ini mngalami time slip ke Bakumatsu jidai tmpt Shinsengumi brda. Ttpi di sana adlh msa di mn zaman Shinsengumi prtma dibntuk, d mn Serizawa msh memrintah sbg ketua Roushigumi.


**HAKUOUKI REIMEIROKU FF: MIRAI NO ROUSHIGUMI**

**Chapter 1 - Samidare no Oni Hime**

**Disclaimer: Yamazaki Osamu**

Siang itu langit tak secerah biasanya—malah mungkin lebih tepatnya benar - benar mendung. Awan hitam mengepul di angkasa menutupi langit biru dan matahari, padahal saat itu masih bulan Mei. Tak lama, hujan deras pun turun seperti yang diprediksikan. Dari dalam sebuah doujo kendo tampak wajah - wajah lesu dan tak bersemangat-menyaksikan cuaca buruk yang menyebalkan. Yang paling menyebalkan lagi, bau kayu tua yang basah karena hujan memenuhi ruangan-menciptakan bau tak sedap yang mengganggu penciuman. Dua orang anak laki - laki keluar dari doujo dengan ekspresi lemas—memandangi hujan deras yang tampaknya tak akan segera berhenti.

"Hhh~~! Apa - apaan cuaca hari ini? Menyebalkan!"

"Apa ini ya yang dibilang 'hujan awal musim panas?'"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Ryuuji? Ini kan masih musim semi!"

"Shouta, mood-mu benar - benar lagi jelek ya?"

"Siapa yang mood-nya tidak jelek melihat cuaca seperti ini?!"

Kedua anak laki - laki itu adalah Okita Shouta dan Yamazaki Ryuuji, murid dari Hijikata Shin Tennen Rishin-ryu Doujo dan juga anggota tim inti doujo tersebut. Hijikata Doujo adalah doujo yang telah didirikan sejak jaman Bakumatsu dengan ajaran Tennen Rishin sebagai fondasinya. Tennen Rishin-ryu sendiri adalah aliran kendo yang merupakan aliran lama yang dulunya diciptakan di jaman Bakumatsu dan terkenal menjadi aliran yang digunakan oleh beberapa anggota Shinsengumi. Dan tentu saja, saat ini aliran Tennen Rishin yang baru ini kembali dikembangkan dan diperkenalkan oleh keturunan langsung dari anggota Shinsengumi tersebut.

Okita Shouta adalah salah satunya. Ia adalah keturunan dari Okita Souji. Ayahnya, Okita Hikage, adalah penerus dari Hijikata Doujo menggantikan Hijikata Izayoi, kakak sepupunya yang kini tinggal di Amerika bersama suaminya, Fujita Ichiro, yang merupakan keturunan dari Fujita Goro atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Saito Hajime dari Shinsengumi. Tetapi beberapa bulan yang lalu, ayahnya meninggal dan akhirnya Shouta yang merupakan anak tunggal mau tak mau harus menjadi penerus doujo itu. Tetapi, tentunya hal itu baru akan terjadi saat ia dewasa nanti.

Ryuuji sendiri pun merupakan salah satu dari keturunan anggota Shinsengumi itu. Ia adalah keturunan Yamazaki Suzumu, walaupun sebenarnya secara tidak langsung karena ia sebenarnya adalah keturunan dari saudara sang mata - mata Shinsengumi itu.

"Hei, Shouta, kata ibumu hari ini sepupumu dari Amerika akan datang, ya?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Ah, ya, ya, kurasa begitu."

"Hah? Apaan sih? Kau ini, bisa tidak lebih peduli lagi? Yang mau datang kan saudaramu!"

"Ya, ya. Tapi walau dibilang saudara, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun jadi aku tak begitu tertarik," jawab Shouta.

"Hhh...kamu ya, apa tidak ada hal lain yang kau sukai selain kendo?"

"Heh! Sayangnya, gak ada tuh!"

Ryuuji menghela nafas melihat sikap sahabatnya yang ogah - ogahan itu. Shouta memang sangat menyukai kendo, bahkan bisa dibilang terobsesi pada hal itu. Sepertinya tujuan hidupnya hanyalah untuk mempelajari kenjutsu dan mencari lawan - lawan yang sepadan untuknya.

"Hei, aku dengar sepupumu itu bakal jadi murid doujo ini juga, kan?"

"Hmm? Ya, katanya sih begitu. Memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa, katamu? Bisa jadi dia kuat, kan? Bukannya dia anak dari Hijikata Izayoi-hime, keturunan dari Hijikata Toshizo dan kenshin terkuat di doujo kita?"

"Hah? Walau keturunan Hijikata Toshizo, belum tentu dia kuat, kan? Lagipula selama ini dia tinggal di Amerika. Aku malah ragu kalau dia bisa kendo," ujar Shouta.

"Hmm? Mau kita buktikan?" sebuah suara tiba - tiba menghentikan pembicaraan Shouta dan Ryuuji.

"K-kau ini siapa?!" seru Ryuuji—terlonjak begitu mendengar suara di belakangnya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam-keunguan, panjang berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Ryuu, dia katanya murid baru di doujo ini," sebuah suara lain muncul dari belakang anak perempuan itu.

"Suzu?"

Gadis itu adalah Harada Suzume, salah satu anggota perempuan di doujo, dan juga merupakan salah satu anggota tim inti.

"Tadi Kanata-sensei yang mengantarnya ke sini. Aku diminta memperkenalkannya pada kalian," kata Suzume.

"Kau ini jangan - jangan anak bibi Izayoi yang dari Amerika itu, ya?" ujar Shouta.

"Eh? Maksudmu dia ini sepupumu yang keturunan Hijikata itu?!"

Gadis itu menatap Shouta beberapa detik lalu berkata, "Namaku Fujita Himeji. Kau ini kalau tak salah anak paman Hikage, Okita Shouta, kan?"

"Hehe...ternyata kau kenal aku juga, ya?"

"Bukankah aneh kalau tidak mengenal anggota keluarga sendiri? Walaupun belum pernah bertemu, setidaknya harus tahu nama dan ciri - cirinya, kan?" ujar Himeji.

"Kau sedang menyindirku, ya?" ujar Shouta, sedikit kesal.

"Oi, oi, Shouta, masa baru pertama kali bertemu sudah bertengkar?" lerai Ryuuji.

Shouta langsung menyerah begitu mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, tetapi jelas kalau wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia masih menyimpan rasa kesal pada sepupunya itu.

"Omong - omong, Himeji-san—"

"Panggil saja aku Hime, ng? Namamu?" kata Himeji memotong perkataan Ryuuji.

"Ah, aku Yamazaki Ryuuji. Panggil saja Ryuu," kata Ryuuji.

"Ryuu, ya? Apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan?"

"Ah, aku ingin tanya apa kau pernah belajar kendo sebelumnya?" ujar Ryuuji melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya, di Amerika aku sering diajari oleh ayah dan ibuku," jawab Himeji.

"Hee? Berarti kau bisa bertanding denganku dong," timpal Shouta.

"Oi, Shouta—!"

"Boleh saja..."

"Eh, Hi—Hime-san..?"

"Aku juga sebenarnya penasaran sekuat apa orang yang akan mewarisi doujo keluargaku," pinta Himeji seraya menyeringai.

"Hee...kau menantangku, ya?"

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Hime-san! Kau serius mau bertanding dengan Shouta?"

"Tentu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sekuat apa, tapi lebih baik kau tidak menantangnya," kata Ryuuji. "Shouta itu selain ketua tim inti, dia juga dijuluki Kirigami(God of Killer) oleh murid - murid di sini lho!"

"Lalu kenapa? Yang seperti itu kan justru menarik?" pinta Himeji.

"Hahahha...kau boleh juga, sepupu. Ok, kalau begitu buktikan omonganmu!" tantang Shouta.

"O—oi!"

"Ryuu, biarkan sajalah," ujar Suzume.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tahu kan kalau tidak mungkin menghentikan keputusan Shouta," kata Suzume.

Ryuuji menghela nafas. Ia sadar kalau tak ada yang salah dari perkataan Suzume. "Baiklah, tetapi hanya _ikkai shobu,_ ya! Soalnya bisa gawat kalau ketahuan sensei!"

"Huh! Itu cukup bagiku!" ujar Shouta. "Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, sepupu!"

Himeji diam saja menerima tantangan Shouta. Tak lama seluruh doujo dipenuhi keheningan. Himeji dan Shouta berdiri saling berhadapan—saling menghunuskan shinai masing – masing. Aura pertarungan mengelilingi mereka berdua dan dengan cepat memenuhi ruangan—membuat para murid lain yang menonton semakin tegang.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" seruan Shouta memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan. Dengan cepat ia menyerang Himeji dengan shinainya, tapi dengan cepat juga dapat ditangkis oleh Himeji. Keduanya terus bergulat dengan pedang kayu mereka—menunjukkan kehebatan masing – masing.

"Apa hanya begini kemampuanmu sebagai keturunan Okita Souji?" kata Himeji di tengah – tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Khh! Jangan meremehkan aku!" seru Shouta seraya kembali menyerang Himeji.

"Hhh...kau mengecewakan," gumam Himeji lalu dengan cepat maju menerima serangan Shouta.

"O—oi, apa dia serius mau menghadapi langsung serangan Shouta!?" seru Ryuuji.

"Menarik! Kalau kau memang mampu, coba saja patahkan seranganku!" seru Shouta.

Himeji menatap Shouta dengan tatapan yang tajam—seolah sedang mengamati gerak – gerik dan serangannya. Lalu sesaat ketika shinai Shouta mendekati kepalanya, Himeji menghindar dengan cepat kemudian melayangkan sebuah serangan tepat di perut Shouta dengan kuat—membuat Shouta terkejut dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ughh..!"

"SHOUTA!" seru Ryuuji seraya berlari ke arah sahabatnya yang terjungkal tak berdaya di lantai doujo yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Bo—bohong, kan? Di-dia mengalahkan ketua Shouta, si Kirigami itu?!" bisik murid – murid lain, dari satu ke yang lainnya.

"Oi! Shouta! Kau gak apa – apa, kan?!" seru Ryuuji, masih terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya itu.

"Hanya begitu kemampuanmu sebagai ketua?" ujar Himeji tiba – tiba.

"Oi, Hime-san! Kau sudah kelewatan! Kau kan tidak perlu memukul Shouta sekeras itu!" protes Ryuuji. "Badan Shouta itu lemah! Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya bagaimana?!"

"Kelewatan katamu?" kata Himeji.

"Eh?"

"Pertarungan di antara samurai adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Jangan menjadikan tubuh yang lemah sebagai alasan ketidakmampuannya!" ujar Himeji—menatap ke arah Ryuuji dengan tatapan mata yang kejam—bagaikan tatapan setan.

"Hi-Hime-san..."

"Okita Shouta, kemampuanmu belum ada apa – apanya dibandingkan dengan leluhurmu!"

**To be continue...**


End file.
